Cute as a Button
by Winter's Light
Summary: [[OneShot]] While rushing, Ryoma gets a button stuck in his hair. first TeniPuri fic posted. hint of FujiRyo


**Summary:** One Shot While rushing to change, Ryoma gets a button stuck in his hair. He doesn't have a mirror and there isn't one nearby and he can't see it himself. Who's going to help him? Thrill Pair.

Cute as a Button

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or anyone of their jerseys.

"Ugh… So stupid…"

Echizen Ryoma, the only freshmen regular of Seigaku's Tennis Club was currently tugging his regular jersey that was attached to his head.

He had woken up late because a certain perverted monk had shut off his alarm on purpose as a joke and he had rushed to morning practice. He was already late as he was and getting there in five minutes flat _wasn't_ going to make it even better.

He didn't even have an excuse for being late.

Except that his father had shut the stupid annoying alarm up before he could smash it against his door – again.

He sighed and wondered how he had been reduced to having a shirt laying limply on the side of his head.

Oh yes, he was running late already and had been spotted by the captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club – Tezuka Kunimitsu – also known as a stone. Because of the fact that he never smiles and is a very anti-social person, almost like Ryoma, only Ryoma actually has the decency to smirk.

Kunimitsu had scolded him for being late and yelled at him to run 30 laps after he had changed in under 5 minutes. And if he hadn't, well… Syuusuke had walked by and heard, deciding that he would be in charge of the "or else…" Ryoma immediately made a dash for the clubroom.

As he was rushing to pull on his shorts, he quickly tied his shoelaces tightly together, knotting them and moved onto pulling his shirt on in a record of .0001 seconds. Of course, that can't happen and he ended up having the button of his shirt tangled with his loose black strands.

He pulled the shirt.

"Itai!"(1)

He grumbled and pulled some more. "Ita--!" he let out a yelp but restrained it quite a bit so that they others couldn't hear what kind of humiliating situation he was in. That had really hurt and he really didn't know what to do…

He looked around for a mirror of some sort – he grimaced – this wasn't the type of thing he'd usually do. But now he was wishing that had pocketed some type of mirror or a reflecting thing so he could see where the button and his hair were entangled.

Of course, he found none.

He growled at his stupidity. He cursed inwardly and pulled the shirt some more.

Wait… What about just pulled it on instead of off? He asked himself as he switched his hands into a different position so that he could pull it on.

"Itai-itai-itai!"

It hurt even worse. He pulled it off so that it was hanging limply to the side once again. Crossing his arms across his chest, he wondered what to do… And what about the "or else…"?

Lost in thoughts, he didn't hear the door open behind him until a cold slender hand had placed themselves on his left shoulder.

"E-Eh!" he yelped in surprise, fearing the sudden presence in the room. He swiveled around to see the smiling prodigy. "F-Fuji-senpai…" he greeted and then blushed because of his current situation.

"My, my, what have Seigaku's little rookie gotten himself into this time?" the prodigy asked with his usual smile, a small wicked gleam in his closed eyes.

Ryoma didn't want to answer that, instead he only turned away as if looking for a distraction.

"I won't tell anyone if you tell me…"

Ryoma's eyes widened and realized his position. If Syuusuke would tell then… He would be asked tons of questions since Syuusuke, himself, didn't know what Ryoma was doing… For all they knew he could be doing something…! Something…!

But if he told Syuusuke and Syuusuke didn't tell anyone… Syuusuke could blackmail him – however the number of people asking questions would be less…

Truth to be told, he actually preferred not telling Syuusuke, but before his mind was made up, his lips moved on their own and replied, "I was rushing and got a button stuck in my hair."

Syuusuke chuckled, covering a hand over his mouth, "That's so like you Echizen-kun…" Ryoma looked away once again, "Would you like some help?"

Ryoma looked up and reluctantly nodded.

Syuusuke smiled pleasantly and moved closer to remove the shirt off his head. His fingers worked quickly and Ryoma could feel it running through his hair – it felt…nice… as Ryoma thought – "You're so cute…" Syuusuke let out his thought.

"Wha--?"

"You're just as cute as a button!"

There was a silence as Syuusuke continued to work while Ryoma stared at Syuusuke with a look that asked if he was sane.

"Fuji-senpai…"

"Hm?"

"Are you implying that I'm small and round?"

Syuusuke erupted into a fit of bubbly laughter. Ryoma looked at Syuusuke, confused – the shirt forgotten – still hanging onto his hair but not as tight as before.

"Now, now, Echizen-kun, you'll learn…" Syuusuke calmed himself down as he started to adjust the buttons once again.

Once the last strand was loose, the shirt fell over Ryoma's eyes and Syuusuke bent down. "You really are cute, you know?" he said and moved closer – lips brushing over the other boy's before pressing down.

Syuusuke quickly got up and recomposed himself while the shirt slid off Ryoma's face and onto the floor where it laid silently.

Ryoma's expression was so funny that Syuusuke had to laugh – his eyes were huge as if they were about to fall out of their sockets and his arms laid limply at his side. It seemed he had forgotten about getting changed.

"F-Fuji-senpai…?"

"I told you, if you weren't out of there in 5 minutes, the or else part will come into play…" Syuusuke replied, a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

The door suddenly was slammed open and the captain walked in with wrinkles on his forehead.

"Echizen! 10 more laps for not changing!"

Ryoma didn't reply, instead, he quickly pulled on his shirt and ran out of the clubroom – eyes avoiding the smiling prodigy.

Kunimitsu noticed and raised an eyebrow at the said prodigy.

Syuusuke smiled.

"I gave him the 'or else…'"

**Author's Note:** Alright, I hope I got everything right and that the characters aren't too OOC. Anyways to clear things up. This is my first Prince of Tennis **posted** but not the first to be written. So yeah…

Thrill pair love. ((heart)) I love this pairing, second to RyoSaku. ((smiles)) Yes, I know I'm weird, but don't you just see Syuusuke and Ryoma together? XD

1 – Itai is Japanese for "Ow". I didn't want to use "Ow" 'cause I just can't hear Ryoma saying it…

Also, this is the story that was partially mentioned in the upcoming Prince of Tennis fic – _Happy Birthday_. If you're interested, take a look.

So I'm done blabbing. ((smiles)) I know it's short – I tried to make it long but this is just a moment. ((sighs)) Please tell if you liked it of not. Sankyuu!


End file.
